TENSIONS
by c4cobra309
Summary: its been 5 years since i had left him. i had been able to cope and keep my sanity with a new job to distract me but all of a sudden i am reminded of him and feel more than just emotions of missing him. he has started to torment my thoughts and i wonder if he found some way to torment me from so far away. even my subconscious has taken to his side of toying with mind and body...
1. Chapter 1

**PART TWO OF MY LAST STORY. HAVENT READ IT? YOU PROBABLY SHOULD SO YOU CAN UNDERSTAND THIS ONE. ANY WAY THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER SO PLEASE ENJOY!**

 **WARNING!**

 **SEXUAL CONTENT IS IN THIS CHAPTER. YES THIS STORY WILL HAVE MORE LEMONS AND SMUT ;)**

 **TENSIONS**

A loud buzzing from the alarm clock screamed at me to get up. Disobeying its ruthless order I lazily searched for the snooze and smashed it with my palm. It was 7 in the morning and I was in no mood to get up this early. Shifting the covers down I peeked out the window to see the sun rising off the horizon. It was Wednesday, the middle of the week, and I had to be at work at 8:30. pushing myself to shimmy out of the confinement of my bed, I lazily and effortlessly swung my limp legs over the side and placed my bare feet on the cold hard wooden floor. I raised my arms and arched my back as I stretched out my weak muscles. My eyes blinked some as the adjusted to the bright light that entered into my bedroom. I gave a reluctant sigh as I stood up, scratched my head, and then began my journey to the bathroom. My day was just starting as I let my clothes fall to the floor and then I started the water in the shower. As I let it warm I glanced at myself in the mirror.

My hair was dark brown mass of knots and fly away strands, and my eyes were a tired dull blue that begged for more sleep. These were the indications that I barely got enough sleep the night before and I began contemplating calling in sick. Searching my body for any indications of an illness, I begged for a good reason to stay home. Upon looking to my neck I froze dead in my place and stared at the white scar that recited stories of just 5 years ago. 5 horrible, stressful, tantalizing, and depressing years. My thoughts were constantly murdered by his image that haunted my thoughts. He had said he would return, yet I began to doubt that as half a decade passed at nearly light speed. Still my senses were sensitive to him and I grew captivated by anything that brought back memories of him.

Shaking my head of the thoughts I then checked my samsung for the time and any new messages. None, but I had just wasted 10 minutes reflecting on a now distant past. I turned on the song addicted by Saving Abel and stepped into the steaming shower. The water nipped and burned my skin as I stood letting it embrace me in its heat. It felt great, like him. Like this water he was a mass of great warmth that engulfed my entire body. He was never cold and it felt great to have had him pressed against me. My thoughts ran rapidly around him and I grew to miss him. I poured body wash onto a wet loofah and scrubbed at my skin. It smelled of strawberries and it was pleasing to my senses. Noticing the bottle had gotten low I made a mental reminder to pick up some more on my next shopping trip. My free hand caressed my moisturized skin as the soap made it slick to the touch. My body already felt energized just by being cleaned. I stepped back under the water and let it rinse me while I rubbed away the soap suds. My hands roamed my body as I did this. The gentle caresses and tickles of my finger tips made me smile some as they moved lower down my body. My thoughts began roaming again and I began imagining that he was there, standing behind me touching me with surprisingly soft hands. I imagined his dull claws grazing my skin lightly to tease me as I laid my hands on top of his. I could feel butterflies forming in stomach as I thought of him touching me like the first time. A heat developed in my lower region as my hands moved over myself. I was getting aroused by just thinking of him. I let my finger graze over my already moist opening and then stopped suddenly as I turned and forced the faucet to cold and let myself freeze under the icy water. This had happened not to long ago but the tension seemed to get worse. I was missing more than just him.

I quickly scrubbed my hair with shampoo and then moisturized it with a matching conditioner before rinsing it under the still cold water. When I finished I reached outside for the nearby towel and wrapped my body in the black barrier. I Used my forearm to clear the fog from the mirror and looked at myself once again. My skin was red from the heat of the water and it radiated off of me even after the torture of the ice water. I quickly began drying myself and my hair before hanging the long cloth on its hook and walking out of the bathroom in my own naked glory. I searched my dresser for loose clothes and a bra and panties before dressing myself in the undergarments first. I looked back to my cell phone for the time, just 8, and then said "fuck it". I clicked on my contacts and scrolled to the one labeled "office (john)" I touched it and raised the device to my right ear, sitting on the end of my bed as I did. The line rang twice and I heard a click as the phone was answered. "hi, john! Hey I was just calling in to tell you I can't make it to work today because i'm feeling under the weather. I think I may have caught something from last nights party." I voiced and waited for his reply.

"aahhh violet, I warned you not to drink that shot of tequila. It's ok though, today is nothing special so feel free to take the day off." he replied from the other line and I felt relieved.

"thank you," I said. "if anything comes up just call and ill see if I can drag myself in later. Bye!" I said and waited for his reply before hanging up and marching out of the room towards the kitchen. I was hungry and my stomach roared at me to feed it. I rummaged through the cabinet and fridge in search of the items I needed to make scrambled eggs and bacon. Using a fork and cup I whisked some eggs together before pouring them into a Pam coated skillet and then laying strips of bacon in another. I let the eggs bubble as the turned to a solid form and I watched the bacon sizzle and pop as it browned in the pan. When they had finished cooking I poured the eggs onto a plate and placed the bacon next to them. I salt and peppered the eggs before mixing them and stuffing a forkful into my mouth as I held one hand under to catch any of the escaping food. As I ate my breakfast I flipped on the TV and watched the news. There really wasn't much going on and I determined long ago that I had missed nothing.

When the news grew boring I turned my head to look out the window. I lived out in the country where I was bothered by no one. My house was surrounded by trees and the only thing leading to the large house was a gravel road that stretched for a mile. When I returned I found that the power was shut off and so was the water. The bills went unpaid for a few months and so I had to come up with lie when people began asking what happen to me. I had told everyone that I had gone on a long vacation but that never stopped them from continuously questioning me, especially when subconsciously began speaking in an alien language.

I finished my meal and left it on the counter as I walked outside. I sat on swing and began rocking back and forth. The morning air was cool and moist as I sat looking out past the forest. My arms wrapped around me as I watched the leaves dance in the morning breeze and I listened to the birds sing. It was peaceful out here and I knew that was the reason my parents lived out here. Looking into the sky I could see clouds forming into dark masses that warned of a coming storm a low rumble echoed overhead and I felt a drop of rain fall and gently land on my skin. It was amazing how quickly the weather could change here but I didn't mind it as a enjoyed hearing the soft taps of water on my windows. I waited for the water to fall carelessly until it reached a pour and drove my inside. I grabbed a blanket from my couch and curled into it as I returned to watch some movies. The rain played its own song and hypnotized me into a sleeping state in no time. It seemed to have full control over my sleep cycle but never did I fight it. Sleep was something I needed more of. The sound of the rain pulled my eyelids closed against my will and I soon surrendered to the black behind my eyes as I drifted. My mind became silent and my breathing slowed as I submerged beneath a void of darkness that was called sleep. My body had become motionless and it was as if I had died. I didn't wake for the longest time and felt as though I fell comatose.

My mind wasn't silent for long and I fell into the stage REM and began dreaming. My own brain betrayed me. Giving me torturous visions of erotic events that toyed with my hormones and my every desire. The past three nights were all the same and now I was napping and being mentally tortured.

Who was sexually frustrated? This chic. Theses tensions really needed to be released...

I could see him in all my dreams and from so far away it seemed like he was toying me. What was this sorcery? When he left those years ago I had only dreamed about him as I missed him, then I began coping and got a job and I didn't think of him for the longest time. But now, now I couldn't control my thoughts. Did he have some sort of control over me? He haunted my every thought and emotion as he manifested in my dreams. His naked body taunted me as his muscles flexed and tensed as he moved toward me but never got close. My subconscious had taken his side and I damned her for toying with my fantasies. His tall muscular body had captivated my eyes and I was nearly murdered by every growing urge to touch him.

He never changed, his body still rivaled Zeus' and he had replaced what ever god was in charge of sex. Yes, he was my own personal incubus and I finally witnessed the difficulties of self control. Was this how men felt when they encountered a succubus? I wasn't sure but I knew it was damn close. In my own dream I was bound to a wooden chair, a flickering light dangling above my head as he began circling me. He was driving me mad and I fought the restraints that bound my wrists. I lost sight of him as he approached me from behind and then I felt massive hands on my shoulders. His breath was hot on my neck and I felt the tusks on his mandible gently tickle and nip at my neck. I had to bite my lip in order to retain what self control I had left. His hands began traveling down my arms and my breath hitched as they traveled to my bare breasts. I wasn't even aware that I was naked nor did I remember breathing, it was a dream after all. Or was it? The hairs on my neck stood on ends as he began exploring my quivering body. My own subconscious was standing far away, watching as my body became a toy of interest and curiosity. I glared at her and screamed silently at her to let me wake up. She only laughed and said ' _you know you want him...all of him. Inside you. Teasing you and making you scream his name.'_ She began mocking me with a series of shaking breaths and shallow moans, ' _oh Dachande, please fuck me'_ I glared at her and clenched my fists as the figment of my imagination let his hands roam to the space between my thighs. I closed my eyes and stifled a moan as his clawed index toyed and teased my insides. Wake the fuck up violet, you are only dreaming this. These tensions have been such torture and I had only made it worse by fighting, but now I was being driven over the edge of my sanity and falling to a realm of insanity. My heart was skipping beats and I was forgetting to breath as his hands rubed me in all the right places. Now I was even more happy for taking the day off.

His mandibles gently flicked my skin in an act of kissing me and I turned my head him. "Stop...you're only a dream.. .." I voiced and he chuckled at me darkly and seductively.

' _Am i? You seemed to really enjoy the first time.'_ His voice was coated with my subconscious' personality. She was truly an evil and dirty character that did not play fair. I stifled another moan as his claw grazed my opening. Fuck this was torture and I was being held hostage by my own mind.

"He was actually there that time. It's different." I said in shaking uncontrollable breaths. His hand fisted my hair and pulled my head back to reveal my entire neck. With his long snake like tongue, he liked me and I heard a groan escape the depths of his chest. He wasn't even purring, just growling with lust. My heart raced and I wondered if I was going to have a heart attack.

His claws scratched at my scalp as he nipped me and then, without warning, sunk his razor like teeth into my neck. All I felt was pressured and his tongue lapping at the spilled blood.

A loud banging echoed into my dream and I knew someone was at my door. The teasing stopped and then my eyes flashed open as I sat up gasping for air. I looked around to realize I was still on the couch and then looked to the clock on the wall. It was 1 pm and I panicked for a moment. I had slept for an entire 4 or 5 hours, successfully catching up on missed sleep but also fuckin my sleep cycle up. Thank god for weekends.

I jumped from the couch and trotted to the door. I looked out the window to see a back and then I answered. The figure turned in shock but smiled upon seeing my face. It was John from work. He wore his typical black suit and tie and his shirt matched the bleached color of his teeth.

"John! What are doing all the way out here?" I questioned and then held the door open, inviting him inside.

"Well I was in the area during lunch and I figured I would stop by and see how you were." He replied and I felt like a criminal for not really being sick.

"Oh, yeah, I'm doing ok. Do want anything to drink?" I asked before adding, "I got water, wine, orange juice, and tea."

He waved his hand and said, "no I'm fine. Thank you though."

I nodded but went ahead and placed a water in front of him while taking some OJ for myself.

"Looks like you are feeling a little better." He voiced and I tried to hide my guilt.

" um, yeah I guess I got out of my system. I just didn't want to pass it on to anyone else."

" I understand. I noticed you have been looking a little stressed lately." He pointed out and I couldn't agree more.

"Well my parents death anniversary is coming up so it's been a bit hard." It was true but also a lie.

"Gosh. How many years now?"

"8. Yeah it still hurts."

"I can imagine," he voiced and took a sip of water. I nodded in agreement. "I know it's been 8 years, but, how are you? I mean for a year you had to sit through therapy and rehab for drugs," I glanced away and mentally cursed him for bringing that past up. "...and then you disappeared off the face of the earth for some months without leaving any notice. I just can't help but imagine that you are still affected by the past."

Oh if he only knew that I was abducted and ended up killing the murderer of my parents. I sighed at his concerns not wanting to go into this but I appeased him anyway. "I've been through a lot of shit, yes, but I'm fine. Really." I smiled to give him reason to trust me but his face said that he didn't buy it.

"Look, why don't you go ahead and take the next week off to relax. Why not go hunting? I know you enjoy that and I know that bow of yours is only collecting dust." He had a fair point. I enjoyed hunting but I hadn't gone for quite a few months. My eyes moved side to side in thought as I chewed my lip in contemplation.

"I might actually take that offer," I finally voiced after a moment. He smiled in relief and patted my hand.

"Good." He said and then looked down to glance at his watch. "Shit, I didn't realize I would be here this long. I'm sorry to cut this short but I need to get back to the office." I nodded as I stood and led him to the door. As I opened it I leaned against the door frame and watched him leave. He was out the door when he looked back smiling and waving. I returned a wave of my own before gently closing the door and locking it.

The house felt so empty and dead with me being the only one occupying it. My dull footsteps echoed softly against the polished wood floors as I walked towards my room. I collapsed on my bed with my hands above my head as I looked beyond the ceiling. My thoughts roamed until I was thinking on the dream I had. Shifting, I noticed a moisture between my legs. I had gotten aroused in that dream and it showed when I woke up. I sighed. I really needed to do something about this otherwise I would go insane. With my mind made up, I slowly began to caress my body with my own hand as I pleasure myself with a delicate touch. I was still wet, a moisture that couldn't be cured by a mere freezing shower. I bit my lip and toyed with myself until I found a long awaited release that would cure my built up tensions and do away with my stresses.

 **I THINK I DID OK WITH THIS ONE. IF YOU LIKE HOW IT STARTED SO FAR THEN PLEASE FAVORITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW. DUTY DAYS IN THE MILITARY GIVE ME SO MUCH TIME TO WRITE LOL! ITS THE ONLY WAY I CAN KEEP MY SANITY ON DUTY DAYS. SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOOYAH UPDATES! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND AS ALWAYS I DONT OWN AVP. FAVORIT, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**

with an inhuman patience i stalked like a predator, hunting my prey with nothing but a bow and a few arrows. i had taken John's advice and i went hunting for a week. i needed to get away and focus on something more real, yet my mind still wandered. about 30 yards in front of me was a small buck. young but still the old enough to legally hunt. this particular forest did not have much as far as wildlife went. in fact, i was lucky to actually have come across this deer.

it was dusk and fireflies were dancing in the evening sky as a soft breeze whispered in the trees. i was crouched in the shrubs as i stepped cautiously and silently in pursuit of my kill. he was completely oblivious and it made me feel all the more powerful. as i breathed, i would hold an inhale for just 3 seconds before releasing the air in my lungs. the air between the trees was fresh and it smelled like pine. the creature before me stepped lightly as it moved over patches of grass and weeds. he was to busy eating to even notice me. i positioned myself in line with his heart and readied to take him. i had an arrow in place and my fingers were loosely hooked on the string. my eyes were locked and i was ready to add this one to my collection. my arms lifted themselves and aimed as i continued watching the deer. my heartbeat was almost nonexistent as i pulled the string back some.

i was in the same stance that i learned those years ago. my knees were bent and my back was straight as my biceps flexed against the many pounds worth of tension that sat in the black elastic cord. soft drops of water sprinkled around me and onto my heated skin. it was humid but the water cooled me to a satisfying level.

my hands inched the arrow back some more. i inhaled deeply and held my breath. i had the perfect shot and i was completely ready to take it, but i needed more time. it hasn't noticed me yet and i would feel guilty if i shot it with out giving it a chance. that was the thrill of it though right? a twig cracked under its hoof making the animal flinch. his own movement had startled him. He was clearly alert and prepared himself for whatever danger awaited him.

my body began to feel hot again, a familiar feeling on my arms and back reminded me of my first time hunting. he had been with me the entire time, guiding me and mentoring me on how to remain silent and unseen. i could feel his warmth on me almost and it caused a shiver to slide down my spine. my brow was beginning to drip with sweat and i suddenly remembered my breath that was still being held. i slowly exhaled as i began focusing again and following my prey's every move with the stealth and silence of a panther. the trees rustled with another breeze that felt cool and soft as it kissed my skin with a feather like touch. an ominous presence lingered in the air but i paid it no attention as i focused.

i was just about to release the arrow when i spotted something and i wasn't sure if my eyes were deceiving me. out in the distance i peered as my brain registered a large body. it was camouflaged but with proper observation i could make out eyes. a gust of wind caused the leaves to dance and the trees creaked under stress. i lost balance as i was pushed by the wind and my foot landed on a trig. the sound of wood cracking echoed like a gunshot and the deer looked in my direction. it noticed me. my eye jumped to the deer trying to escape and I took my chance to fire the arrow. i was frozen as i watched it travel in slow motion. it cut through some leaves as if they were butter and i watched it inch closer and closer as it pursued my target. my eyes were wide in anticipation and i gritted my teeth as i willed the arrow to move faster. i had just started ascending to my height when the arrow finished closing in, but it wasn't until the last second that i watched the deer vanish out of the path of my arrow. i missed.

for the first time i actually missed. my heart began beating again and i punted a pine cone before walking to retrieve my projectile. i was pissed. i had never missed a shot that close and i began scolding my own brain for getting distracted so easily. i huffed as i contemplated following the tracks. it was getting late, but i wanted to correct my wrong. peering deeper into the forest i decided to follow the trail. this deer was mine.

for the next thirty minutes i tracked the missing animal until i gave up at a clearing. its tracks had been erased by a stretch of shale that layered the earth. it was gone, all because i got distracted by my imagination. i began saying curses under my breath as i dug in my pockets for a box of cigarettes and my zippo lighter. placing the white filter to my lips, i struck the flint a few times until a yellow flame erupted from the lighter. i puffed on it until the stick of tobacco was glowing a faint orange at the end. perhaps i would come back out tomorrow, but for now i wanted to smoke away my irritation.

i turned on my heel to leave but then froze to the feeling of having eyes on me. my head turned and my body followed suit as i began searching for the eyes that watched me. stepping forward, i prepared my bow for anything that threatened to attack. A moment later I stopped and observed the clearing. It only felt like yesterday that he left me and promised to return. He never did though. But he wasn't human, so why was I so interested? He left me without telling me when he would return. at this point i didn't care if he returned, nor did i expect him to.

A sigh escaped my lips as I flicked the long embers off my cigarette. I have had enough of this waiting. I should have known that he would find someone else to take as his mate. "...Pauk-de yautja..." I mumbled to myself. There was no point in waiting for him anymore. To think I actually told him I loved him, what a waste of such words. I placed the bow over my head so it sat diagonally across my chest and back. Glowing embers fell from the cigarette between my closed lips as I stood reflecting on the past. With an annoyed huff I turned on my heel and began walking away. this place was but a memory, one that was irrelevant to me now.

I was walking quickly, leaping over obstacles that blocked my path. As I walked I never once looked back, it hurt to much to even think about, however what hurt more was the hit I took to the stomach as I was thrown against a tree. It happened fast and I didn't even see what hit me. Shock covered my face as I rubbed my head and looked around. What the fuck was it? I stumbled to my feet and began walking again, looking left and right as i did, but I only made a few steps when I was thrown to the ground by an invisible force. I tried to get up again but only found a mass of invisible weight on my chest pinning me down. "What is this!" I cried and began squirming. The invisible form revealed itself looming 8 feet over me.

My eyes grew wide upon seeing that massive giant above me. He was sculpted with massive muscles and parts of his body were hidden by shiny armor with a cape that cascaded to his clawed feet.. His body was littered with weapons of all sorts but the one that caught my attention was the fully extended wrist blade that was pressed to my neck. I tried not to swallow, not to even move as the razor edge was already nicking my skin. My eyes blinked wildly as I tried to make sense of this but nothing came to mind. I could hear clicks coming from behind his engraved metal mask but there were no words. Or at least any that I knew. My heart was racing and my chest struggled to rise and fall as it breathed short breaths. I had not even noticed the cigarette fall from my mouth when my jaw dropped. I only stared at him, trying to read him. He was Yautja, that I knew, but this wasn't the one I knew. My nails clawed at the earth at I tried to pull my neck in to avoid having my throat slit wide open. "What do you want." I demanded in a careful yet shaking tone. i knew better that to piss him off for he could kill me without the slightest amount of effort.

He clicked and tilted his massive head as he regarded me. As his foot applied more pressure, I raised my hands to it in attempts to move the weight, he however wasn't pleased and thus jerked, making me flinch and gasp in a pointless attempt to breathe. "Ooman..." It spoke softly as if determining my species.

"Sei-i, yautja." I said. The giant form cocked his head.

"You speak yautja? How?" He inquired as he retracted his blade a few inches. well that fixed the danger to my neck, but i still couldnt breathe.

"I-i learned," I answered honestly. "Could you please move you bloody fuckin foot?" He growled at me but then removed his foot making it easier to breath. i gasped before taking deep breaths to replenish what was lost.

"Where?" damn he was demanding.

"On one of your damned game planets. Another yautja taught me to speak it. Some what." I replied as I rubbed my chest. there was already bruises forming i swear he had cracked my sternum.

He forced me to my feet and held my wrist in an iron grip. "What was his name?" He demanded and I bared my teeth.

"What's that have to do with this?" I asked

"Answer the question!" He ordered as he gripped my wrist tighter. i hissed in pain as his claws dug into my skin.

"FUCK that hurts! Ok, his name was Dachande! I was stranded with him when his father banished us both." I said and to my shock and surprise he released me and even his blade fully retracted inside his gauntlet. First he looked as though he wanted to kill me, now he didnt. I watched as he pulled some tube from his mask and then lifted it to free his face.

No fuckin way. This was definitely not real. Not one bit. My mind had to be playing with me again.

four mandibles revealed themselves first and then a pair of golden eyes peered into mine as if looking through a window and into my very soul. his eyes were gentle though, showing no signs of hostility towards me and it made me relax some. he was actually there, right before my eyes. was i dreaming again?

"Violet?" His voice wavered with uncertainty as he looked me over in suspicion.

"Da...chande?" I echoed and then said, "you...you do not look the same." he didnt. last i saw him he wore fishnet and a loincloth. now...now he was fully dressed in polished armor that looked fit for a king. what had he been up to? He had been banished from the clan, surely he didn't return to become a king.

"Neither do you. Short dark hair..." he pointed out and I twisted some strands between my fingers Acknowledging the change myself. He was eyeing me as if he never seen before and it was clear that he did not recognize me at all. "What happen?"

I thought a moment. I never told him that I had bleached my hair so this must have been a shock. Showed how much he knew about me. I stepped away from him to give myself some space as I observed his own change. "I cut it. It got to long to handle so I just cut it." I informed. He was staring at me and I couldn't help but blush as I drilled my toe into the earth. The things he did to make me uncomfortable. I absolutely hated being put on the spot like this.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see his massive hand approaching me. Rings decorated his digits and his claws looked sharper than before. Upon placing his hand on my head I couldn't help but turn and step away. It felt so foreign, the warmth of his palm and the strength of his fingers. I could tell my reaction surprised him as his hand fell victim to gravity. "You're not happy to see me?" He asked with a tinge of sadness in his voice and i bit my lip in thought.

"It's not that..." I trailed in almost a whisper. "It's just…it has been 5 years, and that's just on earth," anger was evident in my voice as I turned around. He had taken a step back, some thing that surprised even me. Had I just startled a creature that was far superior than i? "...5 years was just to long..." I patiently waited for his reply but only a veil a silence was returned. He had nothing to say. I wasn't sure whether to be sad or angry with him, so I went with both. "Do you even realize how hard it was waiting for you to come back only to finally come to the conclusion that you weren't coming?" Again silence. "It was torture! I could hardly sleep the first week. The next month I found myself coming out here to check. It felt like an eternity..." a lone whimper was evident in my voice. "And now here you are looking like a knight in shining armor. and you're not even saying anything..." I glared at him with my arms crossed over my chest. How was I even able to look at him? I was pissed at him. Beyond pissed even. He had left me in a pool of sadness and lost hope...

"Violet..."

"Don't you 'Violet' me." I barked. i didn't want his pity at all. all i wanted was an explanation, a logical excuse as to why he never came back until half a decade later. the memories were like a poison now and all i could do to cope was tell myself it was never real, but now that he was here i couldn't deny his existence any longer.

He sighed before taking the risky move to approach me. I stuck my hands out to stop him but he only got closer until I couldn't hold him back anymore. I tried pulling away but his arms encircled me and I was engulfed in a heat that rivaled the sun. A tear escaped my eyes and I collapsed to my knees and began crying. He held me close as my shoulders began shaking violently. my forehead was pressed to his chest and my fingers wove into his fishnet. all i could see was a blurry mass as tears flooded and impaired my vision. i had been betrayed by my own emotions after staying so strong for so long. i hated myself for this. it was embarrassing to cry and i felt so stupid for it. even more so since i was pissed at him. however, i couldn't deny the fact that i was happy to see him. it was like my own prince charming had come to rescue me. his massive arms hugged me tighter and a familiar purr reverberated in his chest. it was calming to hear but i couldn't help but miss it more. i had forgotten these little things about him and now that i was re-experiencing them, it felt like lost memories had exploded in my head.

"I'm sorry, violet." The words were but a whisper, as if he tried but couldn't find anything better to say. "There was so much I had to take care of..." I gritted my teeth at the excuse. Was that all he had cause I sure as hell wasn't buying it.

I pulled away from him and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. "You were gone for so long. And then you show up and act like you're going to kill me? Did you really forget me that much?"

He sighed and glanced away. The gesture fueled my anger and I bared my teeth at him. "No. I would never forget you."

"Bull shit! You didn't even recognize me. I never forgot you. Your image has been engraved in my mind to the point that it hurt to think about you." I retorted. He put his hand out and I could feel his heat radiating off his skin. With a shake of my head I said, "...please. just don't touch me". I didn't want to feel him. If anything I wanted him to feel what I felt, but he only stood motionless.

"Violet."

I was staring him directly in the eye, my tears having finally dried but my eyes were a dark shade of red. My lips were pressed in a hard line as I held his gaze but a moment later I turned. "...I'm going home..." I said with a pause, "come up with a better explanation and MAYBE I will talk to you".

And then I walked away, leaving him frozen in silence and not once looking back. Tears fought to flood my eyes again but I fought back and thought on anything but him.

 **WHAT DID YOU THINK? I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW. I HOPE YOU AT LEAST ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER AND I SHALL BE SEEING YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**


End file.
